


The Real Hallowe'en

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Frightfest, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 01:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal trick or treat?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Real Hallowe'en

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lewis_challenge Lewis Frightfest 2013 on LJ

It hadn’t been what the kids out trick or treating had expected.  They’d knocked on the neighbour’s door and it had swung open, revealing a man lying on the floor, his throat plastered in fake blood.  The bravest, for it did look lifelike, approached with care, ready to ask for sweets.  Only the blood wasn’t fake and the man was dead.  And the terror the youngsters felt was very real.

Later, as he and Lewis attended the scene, Hathaway reflected that in some ways there was no difference for them between this day and any other; wickedness was always present.


End file.
